


Poem for a crush

by Deabakibnida



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Crushes, Love Poems, Poem for a crush, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deabakibnida/pseuds/Deabakibnida
Summary: A  lovely  confession poem.





	

A poem for a crush  


You are my crush  
The one who occupies my thoughts night and day  
I always want to talk to you yet when I see you I clumsily forget what to say

I want to care for you  
Protect you  
I want to be by your side

I want to be loved by you  
Comforted by you  
Have you by my side 

Your words make me smile they bring me delight  
I longed to confess to you but couldn't out of fright.

But now I will not have fear  
I will tell you now so please do hear. For you my heart desires,Burning like some cheesey metaphorical fire  
With you I want to spend all my free time,spend all my money on you every last dime.  
We can grow old and happy together, because when im with you my life is better.

This was hard to tell you but now I have the wight off my chest.  
I can only hope now that you will say yes.


End file.
